


Dandy Weed

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Dean, Mama castiel, Nature, Omega Castiel, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel and Dean take their pup to the lake.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Scenting





	Dandy Weed

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

“Look at that little nose” Castiel cooed at his three month old son Nikolas. The pup was in his arms, scenting at his father’s plaid shirt while Castiel held it in his hand. The little one was just starting to scent things and his favorite smell was his Alpha’s father’s scent.

Dean was smirking watching his son in Castiel’s arms bury his tiny face in his shirt. The couple were seated on an old patched blanket. Dean was sitting with his back against the large trunk of the old and beautiful weeping willow tree. It provided plenty of shade for the family underneath it. They were just a few feet from the calm and serene lake.

Castiel was relaxed between Dean’s legs, his back to Dean’s strong chest, loving his Alpha’s strong arms around his form. Nikolas was cradled in the Omega’s arms, warm and curious moss green eyes looking around in wonder only to then keep sneaking up glances at his two loving parents. The pup would giggle like crazy when he would meet his father’s matching moss green eyes. The Alpha fascinated the pup to no end. Castiel found it endearing and ever so amusing.

The Omega was a very hands on mama, rarely ever leaving Nikolas's side. Dean laid his chin on Castiel’s shoulder as he watched his son sniffing and scenting the air around them. The Alpha was absently kissing Castiel’s mating bite on his neck as the pup reached for something else Castiel wanted the pup to scent.

“What’s this huh baby? Oh we like that smell hun?” Castiel was whispering to the pup who was suddenly quite captivated with the small Dandy Weed Castiel was hold up to him. Tiny grubby hands were trying to grasp the yellow flower and the parents watched on with bright smiles.

The cutest sneeze over took the small pup, which made him fall back against his mama. A second and third sneeze overtook him before the pup looked up confused at his parents.

“Oh oh, tears are coming” Dean mused as he took the flower Castiel was holding and dropped it into the grass as Nikolas's face started to scrunch into a wailing cry.

“Ah poor baby” Castiel cooed, as he brought the pup close to his chest and Dean’s face. The pup buried his face into his mama’s shirt and wrapped little fingers around his Alpha’s finger he was offering.

Nicholas sniffed and scented in his parents mixed pheromones, letting it calm him as he settled back comfortable against his Mama.

Dean caressed his son’s cheek as he watched those big curious jade green eyes start to turn heavy with sleep.

Teaching the pup to get used to different scents would take time. But it was adorable to see their little Nikolas angling his nose to scent new aromas. However, the pup always preferred scenting his parents.

Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek as the family sat comfortably in the spring’s sunny day and enjoyed their mixed happy scents under the beautiful tree.

 

**End ******


End file.
